Sebastian kencannn?
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Sebastian kenacann? Kira-kira kencan ama siapa ya? Ciel,Finny,Bard,dan Maylene. Berusaha mencari taunya. Warning: Crossover with FeMAbe  baca:FMAB ,Gaje, Typo, cerita gak nyambung ama summary.


**Summary:** Sebastian kenacann? Kira-kira kencan ama siapa ya? Ciel,Finny,Bard,dan Maylene. Berusaha mencari taunya. Warning: Crossover with FeMAbe (baca:FMAB),Gaje, Typo, cerita gak nyambung ama summary.

**Discalimer:** FeMABe (baca:FMAB) adalah milik om Hiromu arakawa, sedangkan, Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso. Mengerti anak-anak? –plak-

**Pairings:** Sebastian.M & Alphonse.E

**Rate: **saya rasa T aja lah!

**Genre:** Humor/Parody

**Sebastian kencann?**

Pagi yang sangat cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, menikmati pagi yg cerah. Dan, Manor Phantomhivepun melaksanakan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Tapi, author rasa ada yang sedikit berbeda. Tunggu, sedikit? Sepertinya tidak.

"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang butler berpakaian serba hitam.

"Ya?" jawab tuannya yg umurnya masih 13 tahun *seumur author tuh!*

"Bolehkah saya mengambil cuti hari ini?" tanya sang butler.

"Boleh!" jawab tuannya sekenanya.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu. Untuk makan siang dan makan malam, sudah di sediakan tinggal di hangatkan."sang butler menjelaskan

"hm." Jawab sang tuan masih tetap terpaku dengan korannya.

'Tunggu! Cuti? Sejaka kapan Sebastian minta cuti. Pertama kalinya nih! Dan, ngapain ya?" sang majikanpun beranjak pergi ke kamar butlernya untuk menanyakan kenapa dia minta cuti. Sang majikan mendengar sura dari dalam.

"hmm.. ya.. ya. Aku ngerti honeyku sayang~" terdengar sang butler berkata seperti itu.

"Oh lagi nelpon toh! Tungu! Honey? Jangan-jangan dia mau kencan? Harus aku selidiki." Batin sang majikan.

"Finny! Bard! Maylene! Tana… gak usah deh jaga rumah aja dia." Panggil sang majikan kepada para pelayannya.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya mereka.

"Hari ini, kita seharian keluar rumah!"

"Ha!" kata Bard

"Haa!" kata Finny

"Haaa!" kata Maylene. *woy! Ini bukan Crossovernya eyeshield!* -pletak-

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Bard.

"Kita akan memata-matai Sebastian." Jawab majikannya yg di ketahui bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu.

"Ngapain kita mata-matain Sebastian?" tanya Finny

"Karena, dia hari ini akan kencan." Jawab ciel dengan gaya (sok) misterius

"Wow! Aku setuju! Penasaran kayak apa pacarnya Sebastian!" jawab Maylene. Padahal, dalem hati, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karena Sebastian yg udah dia sukai pada pandangan pertama sudah memiliki sandaran hati. *wkwkwkwk sabar aja deh! mungkin jodohmu ama Bard! Wkwkwk*

Pengintaian dimulai dari mengikuti Sebastian keluar rumah. Mereka mengikuti dengan sembunyi di semak-semak. Akhirnya Sebastian berhenti di sebuah rumah yg biasa aja.

Tok Tok Tok Sebastian mengetuk pintu rumah dan munculla seorang yg gak jelas dia cewek ato cowok. Soalnya kalo dibilang cowok, rambutnya panjang. Di bilang cewek, mukanya kayak cowok. Si orang itu pun mempersilahkan Sebastian masuk. Saat Sebastian masuk, mereka ber-4 ngerumpi.

"masa' Sebastian pacaran ama orang yang gak jelas cewek ato cowok?" kata Bard

"Seeleranya aneh!" komentar Ciel.

"mungkin Sebastian memiliki alasan tertentu berpacaran dengan orang itu." Finny berpendapat

"kita harus memastikannya!" kata Maylene ber-api-api

"segitu cintakah dia ama Sebastian?" kata mereka ber-3 dalem hati.

Tok-Tok-Tok-Tok mereka mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

tampak seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang membuka pintu.

"aku Winry ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapanya ramah.

"mmm begini, apa tadi ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam kemari?" tanya Maylene.

"Oh Sebastian ya? Dia pergi bersama Alphonse." Jawab gadis itu

"Terima kasih." Kata mereka.

"mmm mereka pergi kemana ya?"

"Oh katanya mereka mau ke Festival di dekat danau dan setelah itu mereka akan menginap di hotel. Mungkin pulangnya besok."

"terima kasih (lagi?)" kata mereka sebelum pergi.

Mereka ber-4 pergi ke festival dekat danau.

"Hadduuuhh Sebastian kemana ya?" keluh mereka bertiga. *pokoknya gak ada Ciel. Ciel gak pernah ngekuh buat kayak begituan*

"itu dia!" bisik Ciel sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di pojok festival. Dan terlihat dia bersama cowok bermuka imut yang bermata hijau *ato coklat ya? Author lupa.* dan rambutnya di kuncir yang diduga bernama Alphonse. *emang bener!*

"ayo kita sembunyi di semak-semak situ!" kata Ciel. Dengan sigap, mereka bersembunyi. Sebenernya sih nguping.

"Ih sumpah deh! kamu imut banggeddzzz" Sebastian ngomong dengan oc nya.

"cara ngomongnya aneh!" bisik Ciel di semak-semak.

"Terima kasih." Terdengar suara cowok satu lagi. Yaitu Alphonse.

"Nanti di hotel tidur bareng yuk! Aku mau ituin kamu!" kata Sebastian lagi dengan semangatnya.

"Hah? Sebastian mau ngelakuin yang nggak-nggak!" pikir Ciel.

"Boleh." Jawab cowok itu.

Dan mereka berdua. Alphonse dan Sebastian pergi meninggalkan festival. Saat Ciel dkk mau nyusul Sebastian. Ada seseorang menepok bahunya. Ciel menoleh. Ternyata Edward.

"Huwaaa banci di rumah tadiii!" teriak mereka ber-3. em ber-4 deh!

"gua bukan banci! Cuma rambut gua aja yang panjang!" Edward menjelaskan.

"oooohhhhh" mereka hanya ber-oh ria

"omong-omong aku ikut kalian mematai-matai adikku." Kata Edward.

"DIA ADIKMUU?" kata mereka ber-4 kaget.

"ya! Dan setiap malem dia selalu dpt telpon dan selalu ngomong sayang-sayang ama si penelepon." Jelas Edward.

"butlerku juga!" kata Ciel

"baiklah ayo kita bersatu!" kata Bard (sok) dramatis.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel tempat Sebastian nginep. Mereka langsung ngendap-ngendap dan nguping. *anyway mereka tuh nanya ke resepsionis di mana kamranya Sebastian.*

"aaahhh~ jangan disitu! Ke sana sedikit~~~!" terdengar suaara 'agak' mendesah dari adik Edward elric.

"Butler elu ngapain adek gua sih?" Edward nanya dengan rada emosi ke Ciel.

"gua juga gak tau!"

"Aaahhh~~~ Sebas~~~ Sa.. kkiitt~~~" Rintih sekaligus desah Alphonse. Maylene dibawa ke kamar mandi karena muntah-muntah sama Bard n Finny juga.

"Sakit ya? Maaf ya!" kata Sebastian.

"ARGGHH! AKU UDAH GAK TAHAANNN!" Edward langsung ngedobrak masuk pintu hotel. Dan yg dia liat di dalem membuat Edward pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Karena penasaran, Ciel juga masuk. Dia sweetdrop liat apa yang ada di ruangan itu.

BANYAK BANGET KUCING!

"GYAAA SEBASTIAN JAUHKAN MAKHLUK BERBULU ITU DARIKUUU!" Ciel teriak-teriak saking bencinya ama kucing. Pas Edward sadar…

"GYAAAA ALPHONSEE JAUHKAN AKU DARI MAKSLUK ITUU!"

Setelah suasana tenang terkendali…

"tadi ngapain sih pake desah-desahan segala?" tanya Ciel sama Alphonse.

"oh! Itu aku tadi tanganya kejepit. Terus aku teriak-teriak." Jelas Alphonse

"Terus kenapa kamu pake minta maaf?" sekarang gantian Edward nanya ke Sebastian.

"oh! Itu gara-gara aku nutup pintu, tangannya jadi kejepit."

"Terus apa maksudmu mau ituin kamu?" tanya Ciel ama Sebastian.

"oohhh ituu maksudnya tuh, aku mau meluk-meluk kucing."

"al! kenapa sih kok kamu kejepit aja sampe segitu lebaynya?"

"kan dari kecil aku juga kalo meringis selalu ada deshannya gimana sih?"

"iya juga ya!" kata Edward

"Terus kucing-kucing ini dari mana?" tanay Ciel.

Alphonse dan Sebastian saling menatap. Lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"maaf nii-san…"

"maafkan saya tuan muda."

"kenapa? Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"ini, kucing yang aku temukan di jalan lalu aku pelihara diam-diam." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Ciel n Edward ber jawsdrop ria.

"begitu! Sudah ah! Aku pulang. Ayo Sebastian pulang."

"baik tuan muda."

"Dasar kamu aneh-aneh aja sih!" kata Edward.

"maaf nii-san."

"omong-omong boleh kubawa kucing-kucingnya?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"hhhh baiklah! Hanya sampai mereka mendapatkan rumah baru." Jawab Ciel n Edward

"terima kasih tuan muda."

"Terima kasih nii-san."  
>dan mereka pulang ke rumah! The end deh! kagak seru banget deh endingnya.<p>

**OMAKE**

"Winry, aku mau pergi dulu." Kata seorang lelaki berambut pirang, di kepang, dan cebol.-plak-

"kemana?" tanya winry.

"mata-matain Alphonse."

Zuu-nii: Fic nista saya selesaiiiii! Loncat-loncat gaje. Sebenernya fic ini untuk menguji orang berpikiran pervert or hentai. *dasar! Author nista*

Ciel: kenapa aku terpaksa mengizinkan dia memelihara kucing?

Zuu-nii: ini fic saya! Suka-suka saya. *ditendang*

Zuu-nii: minta rieview saja sudah cukup. Kayaknya dialog akhirnya kagak seru.


End file.
